


Eren's Neighbor

by erericultist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 10/10, A cat named Mittens, Affection, After care, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Basically, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, CBT, Choking, College Student Eren, Consensual, Consent, Crush, Cum Swallowing, Cum shot, Dom Levi, Dominant Bottom Levi, Dominant Levi, Dominant Top Levi, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Genital Torture, Hair Pulling, Hardcore, Levi is a mistress, Lingerie, Lust, M/M, Marking, Marks, Masturbation, Nudist, Nudity, Obsession, Orgasm Denial, Porn IS the plot, Power Play, Riding, Rimming, Rough fucking, Seduction, Sex Toys, Short Story, Slutty Eren, Slutty Levi, Smut, Spanking, Spying, Stalking, Submissive Eren, Taunting, Teasing, Trading, Trust, a fuck ton of porn, air play, anal prep, ball busting, breath play, buff mens, chapters of sex, cock ball torture, cross dressing, eren got them thigh kinks, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, experimenting, fantasies, getting high off pain, gothic Levi, hinted master/dom dynamics, i guess, levi x eren - Freeform, light bonage, literal chapters of it, nudist Levi, pain play, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, safety is addressed, smother his face in Levi's ass, stalker eren, sub eren, versatile, virgin to whore, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erericultist/pseuds/erericultist
Summary: Eren is home for summer break, jobless and hanging out in the room he had as a teenager. Since he left, his hometown changed and new people moved in all around him. One in particular is visible from his bedroom window, in not much more than a birthday-suit. He lounges in his backyard by the pool, in the shade. Eren finds himself fascinated with this new neighbor in more ways than one.





	1. Voyeur, a Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic for a few months now, I intended it to be much shorter than this, but I guess my porn can tend to be a bit lengthy. I have some ideas to possibly extending this story in the future... returning to it with some public fucking ;)   
> this prologue is what i uploaded to tumblr already, if you have already read this, feel free to skip to the next chapter!

Eren’s fingertips curl at a second story window sill, eyes just peering over the ledge with his knees planted on the floor. His thighs are rubbing together in temptation. His neighbor is a nudist. His neighbor is a man who moved in not too long ago, short in stature with pallid skin and raven hair. An amazing body at that, too. Eren has taken the pleasure of naughtily spying on him when the sun is out, when his neighbor shirks off his clothes in his gated backyard to lounge under an umbrella with a book in his hand.

Eren’s bottom lip tucks in between his teeth, inhaling deeply through his nose and holding his breath briefly. He doesn’t know his Neighbor’s name, but he knows the sizing of his cock and his bare ass. He sure does enjoy being naked outside for someone who avoids sunlight. Sometimes his fingers drift down his body, curling at his cock to idly rub himself to stiffness in the open. Eren’s hands would always do the same in follow.

Eren started this when he noticed the man’s stark form from the corner of his eye, his curiosity encouraging him to stop and look. He could feel the blood in his veins heat in surprise, but not recoil. No, that angsty little friend in his pants wouldn’t let him. He never saw anyone naked like that before, so unaware, in the open and shameless… yet in a form of solitude, that it is their secret and comfort. So easily risky, for Eren to impede on. He can’t really blame himself, now can he? The guy is out in the open… he has neighbors! Despite his fence being tall enough that only Eren can see from his bedroom window.

His neighbor drops his book in his lap, covering his cock temporarily. The sun is setting, it’s too dark for him to read. He removes his sunglasses and hat, shaking his hair and rising from his lounge chair. Eren leans closer to the glass of his window, groping his semi-erect cock while admiring the muscles of his neighbor’s back. He can’t begin to fathom how powerful they must be when writhing and thrusting during sex. The man pads forward to the edge of his pool, lights illuminating below the surface.

His body flexes with his arms raising above his head, swiftly diving into the water. Eren’s breath hitches, watching the man’s form move below the surface of his pool to the other side. His raven hair looks like a cloud of ink compared to the ivory of his skin. He bursts from the surface of the water, gripping onto the siding of the pool and slicking his hair out of his face.

Eren’s hand surges into his pants, breath shallow and hastily grabbing at his erection. The button to his pants undoes itself. Gripping his steamy cock, he does his best to admire every little droplet that runs down the man’s body as he hoists himself out of the pool. His ass glistens, now wet, with droplets running down his spine and disappearing in the definition between his ass cheeks. The sky is violet, he’s candidly beautiful in its dusk rays.

The man glances behind himself, and Eren catches the glint of his perilous blue eyes. Eren’s body tenses, his neighbor’s eyes flicker to his direction, captivating him on the spot. It’s as though he is prey in those eyes, a deer in headlights or he is utterly stripped before this man, utterly at his mercy. He’s so far away but particular in his glare. Eren rolls from the window’s view with a sharp gasp. His whole body tingles in fear that he was caught, or perhaps a trill of excitement. Did he see him? Has he been caught? His eyes could have just been in his general direction… The man was smirking when they met eyes, smirking. Or was it just his usual frown? Goddamn Mona-Lisa enigma.

Eren glances down to his hand, milky fluid all over his palm. He came. His hand thumps into his lap, chuckling to himself incredulously. This has been his summer home from college. Spying from his window on another man, one he hasn’t a clue about or inkling on how to approach. He can’t wait any longer. His cum-ridden hand clenches, shifting his fingers against the sticky fluid. His dirty little secret of admiring him from a far isn’t satiating enough, he wants to see him up close… he wants to have a chance to learn what he might smell like, feel like, sound like.

And his eyes. His eyes are feral, intense like a wolf’s, yet so intriguing. They’re almost an invitation on their own.


	2. Mittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning chat, and an invitation to something new... Harmless, right?

...

Eren's bare feet scuffle on the hot sidewalk to his mailbox. Lucky there is a breeze to keep the place from being scalding. Sprinklers chatter down the street, maybe a dog or two barking. His thoughts still linger on the night before; the man with the skin of porcelain, hair of night and eyes of the wolf. Even when he sleeps, they still seem to haunt him. He glances to his neighbor's house, biting his bottom lip. 

His toe jams into a rock, making him stagger as he hisses out. Limping a few steps before standing up straight again. No one is awake yet, not even himself apparently. Eren's eyes follow the walkway ahead of him and to the edge of his driveway. His eyes are still cloudy, wincing as he looks above the ground for his hands to lazily find the clasp to open the box. He cards his hand inside, gathering all the mail into his arms. He pauses when his finger jams into something bulky and hard. He paws to distinguish its shape, a package. He slides it out, analyzing it in his hands. 

" Levi Ackerman  
329 Sina ln."

Eren glances to his neighbor's mailbox... 329, the label shows starkly on the side. His name, the man he pined for namelessly, is called Levi Ackerman. He mouths the name to himself under his breath, the 'v' like a deep, tingly purr against his lips that turned into a bite. A name to his dirty little secret.

A plush, gentle body brushes against Eren's exposed ankles, drawing his attention to his feet. A small cat chirps at him with white cheeks and black fur, bright green eyes. Eren closes the mailbox, smiling softly.

"Well hello," Eren squats down, plopping a hand onto the cat's head and giving it a scruff. "Who are you?" He inquires, the cat purring instantly and curling its fluffy tail in the air. A purple collar jingles at its neck, which Eren sifts for beneath its mass amounts of fur. He feels for something like a name tag, sliding it out just for the morning sun to catch its glint. "Mittens?" Eren reads, looking down to the cats paws that are white, in affirmation of the name's worthiness. It is indeed, quite worthy. 

"She likes you," a smooth voice chimes from ahead. Eren's eyes immediately flicker to the man with the wolf eyes. Eren's breath hitches, mittens pats away to Levi's ankles. 

Eren's mouth is agape as Levi approaches, voice cracking in lack of words to accommodate. The man is in his pajama shorts, underwear, maybe. The undergarment hangs dangerously low on his hips, the fabric loose between his thick thighs...his print is almost, tantalizingly visible; leaving eyes to tarry on them for a second too long. He makes a small 'oh' noise, shaking his head. "He’s yours?" Eren stands up, exchanging hands on the mail. Levi's eyes drop to the box and envelopes in Eren's hand. His eyes narrow subtly.

"He's really sweet," Eren shifts in place, eyes wandering around and bouncing glances with Levi. His eyes are in the shade, perilous as ever in a transparent blue

"Whatcha got there?" Levi folds his arms against his chest, shifting his weight on his feet.  
Eren takes a quick glance at the mail in his hands, specifically the one addressed to Levi. He swallows, instinctively. Feeling caught, he tucks the package out of Levi's sight.

"Oh, just mail..." Eren drawls, watching Levi scoop his cat up into his arms.  
Levi huffs through his nose, the oxymoron of a muscular, nonchalant man as himself holding a big, fluffy cat in his arms like a baby is near heart wrenching. 

Levi grunts in acknowledgment, eyeing Eren up and down. Eren feels self conscious before him, inferior, maybe. He curls his freehand into a fist to hide the trembling. Is Levi looking at him like this because he knows? No, no there is no way he could know. Eren tries to avoid his eyes.

"How old are you?" Levi finally asks after what feels like a century of being stripped down under his gaze.

"I'm nineteen," Eren croaks out, licking his lips and doing his best to upkeep his casual demeanor.

"Home for the summer?" Levi prods.

Eren replies with a curt nod.

"Gotta job?"

Eren shakes his head.

Levi's cat fidgets and leaps from his arms. "You lookin for one?" 

Eren's lips part slightly, his shoulders shrugging, "You lookin' for help?"

Levi glances around in his yard, grass overtaking the sidewalk and rose bushes midst weeds. "I could use someone to do some work for me. I'll pay ya. I gotta pool outback and you can swim in it after working." Levi shifts out of the sunlight that peeks over the house, evidently not fond of it. Eren, in contrast, suits it. Warm skin and emerald eyes illuminated.

Eren flashes a smile, "Yeah, … yeah!" He chuckles, "I'd love to. Just lemme know when you want me to start," Eren holds the mail to his chest and shuffling away in premonition to bid goodbye.

"What's ya name?" Levi strolls over to his own mailbox and pulling it open.

"Eren."

Levi pulls out his mail, carding through it and shutting his mailbox. "You gonna ask mine?" He calls to Eren who already began to retreat to his house. Eren pauses, realizing he didn't ask because he knows it already. He glances down to Levi's package, swallowing hard.

"I'm sorry, my bad. What should I call you?"

Levi smirks, huffing through his nose. "When you ask like that, I wanna say Mr.Ackerman."

Eren's cheeks tinge pink, "Mr.Ackerman it is," he hums out, the name oddly feeling naughty on his lips. 

"You think you can start today?" Levi shouts as Eren begins to slip inside.

Eren pauses, poking his head outside, "Sure, what time?"

"How's about two?"

"I can work with that." Eren smiles before slinking into his house and shutting the door behind himself. He holds the mail to his chest, leaning back against the door. He pulls the package from his arms, smile fading and biting his lip. It's slender, rectangular with an uneven weight to it. Eren pads forward, setting the mail down on a desk and heading for the stairs.

There's no item description, just Levi's name and address. He can't admit to himself that there's a sinking feeling of guilt in his gut, but the intermingle with intrigue surpasses it.

Entering his room, he already started fiddling with the tape of the packaging. He peels it back, now able to slip to slip his finger under the lid. He flops back onto his bed, turning the package over for what's inside to fall onto his gut. A slender, packaged toy falls out. The back alone has phallic drawings. Eren's cheeks flush, sitting up and taking the toy into his hands. He turns it over to the clear plastic side to see what's in it. 

It's a dildo, all black in color from bottom to tip. Long and slender in diameter. Eren's fingers gently trace up to the top of the box and undoes it. He slides it out of the box before discarding the packaging. Eren grips the toy in his hands, feeling a heat take place in between his legs. He steals a glance at his window, to Levi's backyard, and back to the toy again. It's ribbed near the base, longer than his own cock. Who would Levi think about when he uses this? Is it for himself? A partner to use it on? 

Eren entertains the idea that Levi would dream about his cock with this, fingers not being enough to satisfy him. His cheeks flushed red, ass in the air and ramming the toy into himself down to the ribs, all in the covet for Eren. Could he make himself feel as good as Levi could with this? Could he imagine Levi's cock in him, or Levi using this very toy on him? Eren's free hand drifts to the bulge in his shorts, groping it. He thinks of Levi's strong hands forcing the toy into him while he rides Eren's face— or slamming the toy into him till he's a trembling mess and attempting to curl up to brace himself. 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas that helped me edit all of this! they helped make this possible :) Lennon, Levi, Tash, Moshi/Yen, and Levi_my_ereri_alone!


	3. Exhibitionist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's motive to help Levi around the house is not so innocent. Suppose he isn't the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I divided this fic into multiple chapters, although it wasn't supposed to be. It is meant to be read as a whole, since that's how I wrote it. It's just so long all in one!

...

Eren had been pulling weeds, mowing the lawn, cleaning the pool, and taking out the trash for about a week now. Needless to say that the work is grueling, and Levi is a taskmaster. Having high demand, it's almost like a test of what all Eren is willing to endure. Although, it has its perks. Levi may come in and give the occasional praise, or offer some iced tea to help Eren cool down. Eren has taken the pleasure of noticing whether Levi has company or not, he tends to lounge around in very skimpy attire or little to nothing at all. How can someone be so comfortable with themself?

Eren yanks at the root of a weed, Mittens lounging not far from him in the shade. Sweat beads down his forehead as well as down his spine. He wipes his forehead with the back of his hand, reaching down to peel off his shirt and use it as a sweat rag. He goes off to plucking out other various weeds around the foot of a rose bush and tossing them into one big pile. One weed in particular doesn't budge on the first pull, making Eren pull harder. His hand slips and he nicks the top of it against the rose bush; thorns sear into his skin deeply.

Eren retracts his hand with a hiss, blood welling to the surface of his flesh. He brings it up to his lips to suckle on it, licking it up.

"You got yourself pretty good there, didn't you?" Levi pipes up suddenly; he has a habit of doing that. Eren jumps, his voice caught in his throat.

"Yeah," Eren murmurs. Levi is only in a sheer robe and silky underpants. A set of circle lenses hang low on the bridge of his nose, wolffish eyes peering over them. He does his best to keep his eyes up at Levi's, nothing below.

"Don't bother licking that. You look like a dog," Levi waves his hand and holds his door open.

"Come on in, I'll fix you up,"

"It's only a nick,"

Levi glances over his shoulder, "Did I ask?"

  
Eren's finger twitches, not acknowledging the blood that cakes at the corner of his lips, but the cool liquid running down his fingers sends a tingling sensation down his back. Eren rises to his feet without a second thought, following Levi into his home obediently. The air conditioning hitting his body only reminds him he's half naked in front of Levi. His shoulders slouch a bit insecurely.

The interior of Levi's home is like any other. Book shelves, television, a sofa, and paintings adorn the wall. Perhaps most would have pictures of family or their pets instead of paintings. Or their sofas would be some chain department store quality while Eren is sure Levi's is relatively antique. He's never gotten to see much of Levi's house beyond that, since Eren is usually doing work outside.

"Don't get your blood anywhere, follow me to the kitchen." Levi says while removing his glasses and sheer robe, tossing them on his couch. Eren cups his hand, cautious of the hardwood flooring and the plush carpet they walk over. Levi pads into his kitchen, encompassing the marble island and opening a drawer. Eren takes a seat at a bar stool, feet reaching the last peg. He subconsciously wonders how Levi gets up on these, given his short stature. He smirks to himself, the thought of Levi struggling to get into his seat being amusingly adorable.

Levi pulls out a first aid kit and some disinfectant wipes. "Hand," he gestures with an open palm, in which Eren obliges. He wipes Eren's hand down gingerly, his fingertips lightly pressed against Eren's wrist. Eren feels self conscious and wonders if Levi can feel his pulse there because it's raging in his chest right now. Levi's eyes flicker to Eren's face, "Your face is red," he murmurs, "If you ever get to hot out there, I won't be mad at you if you take a break,"

Eren bites his lip as the disinfectant is wiped over his cut, shaking his head. "I'm fine,"

Levi grabs a band aid and swiftly removes it from the packaging, placing it over Eren's wound and giving it a light smack. "All good n' ready to go," Levi crumples up the packaging to pitch it in the trash. "You can consider yourself done for the day and go home. I won't be home within the next hour, so you can just go ahead and relax."

Eren's lips part, "I can clean while you're gone, and watch Mittens." Eren retracts his hand into his lap, peering up to Levi innocently.

Levi's face hardens, "Are you insinuating that I am incapable of cleaning my own house?"

He cracks a smile at the horror that depletes Eren's face, which at the site of Levi's amusement brings flashes of embarrassment to Eren. Levi cards a hand in Eren's hair, "Don't worry about it. You can help yourself to what's in the cabinets, pretty sure I have fruit snacks in there." He pauses a moment, Eren's emerald eyes gazing up at him innocently with his messy, rosy lips. His hand trails down from Eren's hair, tracing his jawline and to the corner of his mouth. Eren stammers, his heart beating loudly in his ears and fists clenching as Levi closes in on him.

Levi wipes the dried crimson from Eren's mouth and cheek, huffing through his nose and backing away. "Messy," he comments just audible enough for Eren to hear. Eren reaches up with flushed cheeks, giving a small ‘oh’ and wincing as Levi ruffles his hair.

"You're a good kid," Levi hums, sliding the first aid kit off of the counter and into the drawer before bumping it shut with his ass.

Eren brushes his hair behind his ears, "I'm not a kid," he quips, which Levi only scoffs to in return.

"I'll be leaving in ten, don't fuck anything up or I'll shove my foot up your ass." Levi snatches up his robe on the way to the hallway, "Everything you need to 'clean' is in the closet in there." Levi's voice grows more faint as he finally encloses himself in his room.

Eren is left alone, staring at the band aid on his hand with the blood still racing in his veins. When Levi gets close to him, he feels himself tense up, and even his thoughts freeze. From afar, he can so easily admire Levi, even touch himself while doing so. Is it shame that makes it so hard for him to be close to Levi, perversion? The latter, most likely. At least now... he will get to explore Levi's home once he leaves, perhaps clean a few things; but the whole place is damn spotless. Levi knows that, doesn't he?

Eren has already obtained the fruit snacks by the time Levi exits his room and grabs his car keys. "I'll be home eventually. If you finish up before I get home, just leave the keys under the mat." Levi's adorned in a button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show his muscles, some high-waisted trousers and red platform shoes. He looks pretty fucking good.

"Yes, Mr. Ackerman!" Eren calls out, piling a handful of gummies into his mouth and smiling like a chipmunk. Levi remains stone-faced, taking a brief glance at Eren and closing the door behind himself.

Eren chews on the fruit snacks, setting the box down. Mittens meows at his feet, tail raised and big eyes pleading for whatever Eren had that crinkles. She must have ran in when Levi left. Eren opens his palms to her, "All gone," he says as he waltzes about. He glances out the front windows, watching Levi's car pull out and speed off. He turns to Levi's house, chewing the inside of his cheek. He's definitely alone now, inside the home of the man he pleases himself to and stole from.

Eren wants to know what Levi has. How many toys he owns, what kind of clothes does he not wear in front of Eren's eyes? Clothes for himself, Levi's own sinful, little secrets. All adding to Eren's own arcane. Eren slips off his shoes as he walks, tossing his shirt aside and offing his socks. Levi's words circulate in his mind, how he's a 'good kid'. He hums to himself through his nose in amusement, pushing every door he passes open. He stops when he pushes Levi's bedroom door open, sucking in a shallow breath. His hand brushes along the wood as he enters.

Levi's room is prim, as expected. A large bed with black blankets sits by the window, headboard covering most of it. Some clothes are strewn over a chair by a nook with a computer. Eren pads in quietly, his feet greeted with the plush of a throw-rug with snow leopard print. A large mirror is nearby, candles of red and black surrounding it, wax long bled onto the floor. Eren's fingertips brush along the dresser tops, admiring that even the slightest spec of dust is amiss. He halts as he spots Levi's silken underwear tossed on his bed, out in the open. Odd to believe Levi wouldn't of put it in the laundry hamper prior to leaving.

Eren's fingers slip under the fabric, taking them into his grasp as he swivels to flop onto the bed. Levi's cock was in these, Eren saw him in them, but not what's underneath. How thin they are. Eren brings it up to his nose, hesitating before bringing it to his face— then burying himself in them. He inhales deeply, taking in the remnants of Levi's musk savoringly.

He drifts back against the mattress, a free hand carding into his underpants. So this... this is what it would smell like to have Levi's thighs caging either side of Eren's head, be it fucking his throat or riding his face fervently. Eren groans quietly into the fabric as he works himself out of his pants and further onto the bed. "Levi," Eren takes grip of his tumescent cock, back arching away from the bed in a lewd display. He pumps his hand languidly, fantasizing about what Levi might taste like, or how he responds to pleasure riveting throughout his body by Eren's doing. He's surrounded by Levi's scent in his bed, so gentle and fresh like evergreen. He's a fresh rain midst woodland... or a siren with a deadly lure, a predator Eren wishes to conquer or succumb to.

He envisions their bodies against one another, skin on skin and friction from deep within. Sweat mixing, teeth and nails scraping all in covet for release. The heat in his body escalates, head pressing back against the mattress. He draws the fabric away from his face, moaning quietly under his breath. Eren brings the silk to his cock, wrapping it around and rubbing himself with it. The foreskin of his cock slides up and down with each movement, pre-cum beads at the slit. He trembles, imagining Levi's clothed erection grinding on him like this.

Toes curling, Eren's muscles tighten. "Levi, Levi!" Eren whines, biting onto his thumb. He wants Levi so badly that he could say it hurts, his entire body on fire. He's writhing in Levi's sheets, alone and crying for him while he pleases himself with his belongings. What would Levi think? He tries to imagine his fingers are the equivalent of Levi's thumb gracing his lip earlier; pressing into his mouth and pushing down on his tongue... making him choke on his own moans.

Levi's furrowed brow, stunt face riled up in a fluster, heavy breaths and sweat trickling down his ivory skin. Levi's voice— Eren never had the chance to hear him in pleasure. What would he sound like? Would he call Eren's name as he came?

Eren has to cum, he's close, his thumb and index working at the head of his shaft roughly. "Lev, Levi- Mr.Ackerman!" Eren growls out as his hips jut up into his hand. His balls tighten as his cock twitches into orgasm, the throbbing growing more and more powerful like waves crashing midst a storm. His release spurts onto himself with each tug, white spilling onto his bare abdomen and dirtying Levi's underwear.

Eren's chest heaves, the fabric sticky around his softening length. He draws it away, unfurling Levi's underwear— his essence staining it in various places. He shivers, the cold settling in against his cock. He swallows hard, knowing he can't return it now. He stretches out, hand flopping down and bunching the underwear in his fist with a sigh. His blush is still prominent on his cheeks, eyes looking toward the ceiling.

He didn't clean a damn thing.

…

Levi shuffles in through his front door, the sun settled into the horizon. Mittens mews at Levi's feet with an elevated tail. Levi simply ignores her and steps out of his shoes, shoving them onto the floor mat. He spots the fruit snacks on the counter first, clicking under his tongue in distaste. He couldn't be irritated or annoyed by it, it's just a box, but the little hint of petulance it takes to forget that amuses him.

Strolling over, unbuttoning his shirt all the while, he nabs them from the surface and places the box back into the cupboard. His eyes shift onto the sliding doors to the back patio, the pool included. After a brief moment, he shuffles into the hallway, noting the doors are all open. He doesn't bother turning on the lights to peer into them, knowing Eren didn't clean them.  
Drawing near his bedroom, he cards his hand through the doorway, palming for the light switch and flickering it on.

He slips into his room, letting his shirt slip down his arms and into his hands. His eyes follow along the walls, his furniture, and the clothes he left unfolded in his haste earlier. He only sees his robe, which he picks up, and his eyes scour for his underwear. He huffs through his nose, looking up to his bed to see that it isn't as prim as he left it— slightly crinkled as though a body flopped into it, poorly tried to smooth it out afterwards.

Levi undoes his belt, sliding it from his pants and cracking it into a fold. He traces his fingers against the silk of his bed, turning so the backs of his knees are against the ledge. He slips down his pants before his mirror, 'just for a bit', he permits his clothes to all pool to the floor in his almost-stark nudity. His cock is barely confined in the pleasures of a lace thong.

His head tilts, lastly dropping the belt and sitting back onto his bed. His thoughts linger on Eren, his blushing face when he touched Eren's lips, how he so coyly takes Levi's bait. How he must have touched himself in the same spot Levi is in now.

Levi's cheeks are a soft shade of pink, letting himself flop back into his bed, eyes shifting to his computer desk. The light to his webcam is still on, invoking a small chuckle from his chest. A little something for later. The play of imagination is more enticing for now.

...

Eren trails a slick finger against his entrance. His knees are planted in the mattress of his bed, face resting on the side of his pillow with Levi's underwear bunched in his hand. He sinks his finger into himself, his cock giving a throb between his legs. His insides are tight, unused to the touch. Levi's toy is resting at his thigh and so is spindle of condoms not far from that.

He bites his lip, glistening with his saliva. He gently pumps his finger into himself, he hadn't tried this since a few summers ago. It was a little after watching his first porn, but couldn't gain the courage to fuck himself. Levi evokes a heat in Eren, like a itch he can't quite scratch. His finger searches inside himself, looking for that one sweet spot for his fingertips to graze. He wedges in another finger, whimpering in discomfort, but it's all to bear. He starts digging his fingers into himself deeply, eyes falling shut and slowly works a spate of little noises from himself.

His heart thrums, the heat in his body gaining intensity. His hips sway against his hand, fuzzily thinking of Levi. How dirty he is for stealing from him, not once, but twice now. Perhaps many more if one were to count his filthy voyeurism as stolen secrets and privacy. He brings Levi's underwear to his nose, huffing into it while jamming a third finger into himself. It hurts his fingers, his insides are so tight, the strain is almost exhausting. The adrenaline that milks into his veins with every fat slap of his hand against his virgin ass is irresistible.

His upper body shifts up on his pillow, his grunts and heavy breathing muffled into the underwear. His elbow is supporting his head up now, thighs trembling and balls tight. His cock isn't even fully tumescent without being touched, but the phantom sensation from his imagination gives him the occasional jolt of blood rushing to his cock. He wants Levi to pinch his cock and grip his balls tightly, even if he's the one fucking Levi. He wants his manhood at Levi's palms and vulnerability to abuse. In other words, all his trust as well.

Eren raises his chin over the fabric, bunching it at his throat momentarily to breathe. He gently retracts his fingers from himself, whimpering at the absence. His asshole twitches, aching to be filled again. He slumps to his side, reaching for the dildo and examining it in his hands. His free hand wraps at his cock, stroking himself a couple times leisurely. He presses his thighs together, tilting the toy in his hold and dragging his tongue from the base and all the way to the tip. He does his best to ignore the faux texture.

He nabs the condoms up, tearing off a rubber and using his teeth to shred open the packaging. Eren rolls the condom over his toy. Its slick, leaving a residue on his palm. It glides on easily, a bubble of air left at the tip in the latex. It makes the rubbery texture of the toy cock much smoother, a luxury to slide into himself, surely.

He reaches for his Vaseline, scooping up globs and coating it, the plastic crackling softly under his grip. He shifts onto his back, legs spreading with his cock lying against his hip. There are creases in his abdomen where his soft flesh overshadows the muscle below. His knees bend, toes curled as he reaches down to align the toy at his ass. It slips against his entrance, which he tries pressing against.  
The tip sinks in a bit, Eren flinches as a dull sting pulses throughout his body. He nearly retreats, the size of anything greater than his fingers being intimidating.

He refrains from faltering, using both hands to hold the toy and gliding it in gradually. He muffles a whimper with the bite of his lip, the girth stretching him is intrusive, prying him open from deep inside. He gasps, the toy reaching a depth no fingers can reach. He's unable to push it in further, his muscles quivering. He draws it out, the toy pulling on his insides with the slick heating against the slow friction. Hissing, his entrance twitches, cinching around the bulbous head of the toy.

He glides it back into him, his body stretching and head pressing back into his pillow. His cock twitches in delight, repeating the motion with the toy. His muscles tense each time he sinks the toy into himself, breathing raggedly. The pain of being splayed open like this slowly melts away, replaced by a raw covet for friction within him.

Would Levi have done the same with this toy? Fuck himself silly on it. Eren's hand slips and jams the cock into himself even deeper than before; all the way to the hilt. "Mnn, ahh..." Eren lets his head fall slack against his shoulder, panting into his pillow. He raises his hips from his bed, cock bobbing against his abdomen. His heels dig into the sheets, grabbing at Levi's underwear and clamping it over his lower face.

Levi's musk is almost at a dwindle, mixed in with Eren's sweat and cum. He wants his head between Levi's thighs so badly, the heat of Levi's skin against his own. The weight of Levi's cock and balls on his face as Levi sits on him and absolutely smothers him. He bites the fabric, reaching down to grip his cock and pump himself vigorously.

His brunet hair is a tousled mess, brows knitting together as he thrusts the toy into himself. Density collects in his cock, his arm engulfed in pins and prickles of exhaustion. His insides convulse, ramming the toy into that tender, little button that drives himself wild. He groans throatily, the faux cock slapping against his flesh audibly and with more gradual pace each thrust until it plunges into him one, final time.

Eren's voice breaks into a higher-pitched whimper, releasing his seed onto himself for the second time today. His body is trembling to support himself, his insides clamping down so hard that it pushes the toy from himself. The slick, hot toy thumps against Eren's inner thigh, his little hole agape and glistening in lubricant. Eren lets the fabric fall from his lips, bringing his hand up to his view.

His cum is thinner than earlier, almost transparent. He prods out his tongue, lapping up the bitter fluid. He pauses, swallowing hard. Watching his essence catch the light. Within a few heartbeats, he drags his tongue from the bottom of his index and to the tip, soon enough enveloping the digit into his mouth and suckling fervently. A moan reverberates in his throat, his other hand trailing down his body and tracing his fucked entrance with flushed cheeks and a glaze of lust in his eye.

...


	4. Unveiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren stumbles into more than he could ever of dreamt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr: erericultist  
> my instagram: https://www.instagram.com/rirencultist/  
> my wattpad: rivaereenthusiast  
> like what I do? buy me a coffee!: https://www.buymeacoffee.com/iC8I1uJMl

...

Eren didn't shave this morning, a peach fuzz residing on his upper lip and spotting his jawline. His fingers card into Mittens' fur. She butts her head against Eren's thigh, purring loudly. He's wearing a lame playstation shirt he had since high-school with baggy shorts. He’d adopt a higher sense of fashion if he knew how to. Maybe he can ask Levi one day to help him out... he always wanted to wear a Rolling Stones shirt with leather and denim pants. Maybe that aesthetic would appeal to Levi.

"Kittyyy," Levi calls from his doorstep and Mittens perks up, paws on Eren's lap. Levi is wearing a pair of glasses with some low rise boxer-briefs. He's rattling a cup of cat food in his hands.

"You wanna go see your papa?" Eren hums to Mittens, who plops her chin in his lap. He scoops her up, shuffling over to Levi's yard and through his grass.

Levi leans against his door frame with folded arms. Mittens is absolutely loving Eren's arms, rolling around in them with her belly up and head rubbing.

"I swore I called my cat, not you." Levi says with a raised brow.

Eren shrugs with a smile, his cheeks flushing. "Maybe you have more than one." He felt his face burn even more as he emits those words.

Levi pushes his door open, thumbing his glasses higher on his nose. "No, you're a mutt at worst." He gestures for Eren to come in. His voice is as stoney as ever, but there's a hint of amusement on his face.  
"What am I at best?" Eren pouts, carrying Mittens into Levi's house.

Levi shuts the door behind Eren, leaning against it. Eren pauses to glance over his shoulder at Levi, who is peering at him above the rim of his glasses.

"A pup." Levi states bluntly, taking a moment to assess Eren's reaction. Mouth inevitably falling agape, quickly shutting in a loss of words, Eren's gaze falls to the floor with bitten lips. Levi snickers under his breath, now shifting to walk ahead of Eren. He shakes the cup of cat food, rousing a struggle from Mittens, and ultimately leaping from Eren's arms. 

Levi pours Mittens' food into her bowl, in which she wastes no time running over to it and choking down.

Eren dawdles idly, slipping out of his flip-flops and placing them onto the shoe mat. He saunters over to Levi's couch, flopping onto it and sinking in. "Anything special you need, Mr.Ackerman?" The formality is unnecessary, but it's became a high protocol for Eren to address Levi in such respect. The reason why never being verbally exchanged. Eren's eyes linger below Levi's waistline, his briefs hugging his ass and bulge delectably prominent. On reminisce, it was only last night and day prior that Eren made himself cry in pleasure with Levi's underwear held to his face.

It's not likely that he noticed they're missing, right? He threw them on the floor before leaving, it's easy to forget.

 

Levi pads into the kitchen, pulling a teapot from the stove and setting it onto a potholder. He cards into the cabinet above his head, rising to his toes. His fingertips barely graze the cups, one palm placed first firmly on the countertop in hopes of propping himself up higher. He gives one long stretch, bumping a cup. It topples over into his grasp, but unfortunately, the cup beside it wasn't so lucky. Levi quickly shifts out of the way, the other cup crashing to the ground and sending glass shards astray. 

Eren peeks from his seat, fingers digging into the upholstery of the seat. Levi hissed, cursing under his breath and shaking his foot free of debris. Eren rose from his seat, trotting up to Levi.

"Are you alright?" Eren gently grabs Levi by the elbows from behind. He peaks over Levi's shoulder to the broken glass; his body against Levi's. Eren's fingertips instinctually ghost down Levi's arms and back again, almost in preparation to circle Levi's sides and pick him up.

Levi glances up to Eren as he sets down the cup he saved, their faces not far apart. Eren realizes this, his cheeks flushing as he licks his lips. His eyes drift from Levi's lips and up again, indecisive on what to look at. He's so pink on the tender parts of his body, rosy against his pallid skin.

Levi's head tilts, chin raising just a bit with his ass flush against Eren's groin. Eren's heartbeat thuds in his ears, unable to help himself from getting hard. 

"Get the broom." Levi states flatly, which takes Eren a moment to process.

"Oh, r-right, yeah, of course." Eren nods, backing away to retrieve the broom from the closet.

Levi shuffles back, leaning against the counter as he watches Eren begin to immediately sweep the broken glass. Levi could have caught the second cup, but he found watching Eren clean up after him far more amusing. Particularly, the bulge in Eren's shorts when he squats down to gather the shards into one pile.

Levi grasps the teapot, pouring himself some tea into the cup. "You suck at cleaning," Levi murmurs, raising the cup to his lips. The steam from the tea permeates against his skin, he gently blows on it.  
Eren halts sweeping the shards into the dustpan, peering up to Levi, inquisitively, who sips on his tea. Did he do something wrong? He's almost done...

"You don't care about the crumpled dollars I give you, do you?" Levi reaches down, cooing to Eren as his fingers gently slip into Eren's hair. Eren stammers, shivers clambering up his spine at Levi's touch. He resists the urge to lean into it and purr like a damn cat. His heart feels to be in his gut, but flying at the same time. He can't choose. Levi drags his finger down the side of Eren's face and juts it under Eren's chin. Eren flinches, hissing in pain as Levi's finger dug into the flesh of his gullet, making him rise to his feet. Eren stands up slowly, eyes locked on Levi's. He leans the broom against the counter while doing so. The pressure under his tongue dissipates, Levi pulls his finger away. Levi takes another drink at his leisure.

Eren stands stiffly, fists at his side. Levi holds out his tea, raising it up a bit in gesture for Eren to drink as well. His eyelids are heavy, but don't render the ice of his gaze. Funny how Eren feels so hot under it. Eren bows his head slightly as Levi brings the cup to his lips. From Levi's stature, he appears to be as relaxed as ever, the calm before the storm. He has something to say and this is stalling to build Eren's anticipation till it hurts. Eren sips gently, reaching up with a subtle tremble to grasp Levi's wrist and support the cup into a steeper tilt. Levi draws it away and Eren takes his last gulp, cheeks red with wet lips— eyes down. 

"It's good," Eren comments quietly. Levi hums in response, setting his cup down and crossing his arms.

"I noticed some things of mine are not where I left them." Levi speaks nonchalantly, observing Eren for every little fidget or move like a puppy ready to be scolded. "You know what you've done bad,"

Eren's eyes now dart to meet Levi's, pupils shrunken and cheeks a'flare. He certainly does. "No, I–"

"Tell me, did you enjoy my smell? How'd it feel to use them to please yourself?" Levi pours more tea into the cup, "do you do the same when watching me from your bedroom window?" Levi let's the teapot settle with a light clack, the slightest of noise makes Eren jump. Eren's thighs press together, a hand carding into his pocket to adjust himself and hide his erection. 

Levi watches him do so, a perverted blush rising to his cheeks. "You don't need to be shy, Eren." Levi purrs, reaching for Eren's arm and pulling it from his pocket. His other hand grabs at the belt loop of Eren's shorts, pulling them up harshly. Eren jolts, nearly whimpering. The groin of his shorts are cutting into his balls right now.

"Mr... Ackerman," His legs are weak, ready to puddle against Levi. It's as though Levi is in his head. This whole time, he's known. This whole time— Eren thought that this was his dirty, little secret. He feels nervous as hell, but it oddly... feels good to be caught like this. A part of him almost wants Levi to be angry, angry enough to bend him over this counter and strike him over the ass. One of Levi's hands slide up Eren's side, fleeting, as if to test if Eren would allow it. His thumb rises up to roll over Eren's nipple through his shirt.

"What is it that you really want, Eren?" 

"Right now?" Eren asks as Levi's other hand slowly slides up under his shirt. Eren is leaning against the counter, one hand supporting him from falling. 

Levi rumbles back a distinct 'mhm', eyes glued to the tan skin of Eren's chest as his shirt is rolled up. Eren's head rests against his shoulders, bending against Levi's gentle hands caressing his body. He wanted to float within the sensation for a while, savor how much his skin prickles in heat in response to Levi... memorize his touch in fear of it not happening again.   
Before Levi's hands could reach his nipples, Eren grabs him by the wrists. Levi freezes without further provocation, his crystalline eyes search Eren's face for any disapproval.

Eren forms his words in his head before he speaks. He guides Levi's hands up to his face. Levi obliges silently, his palms cupping Eren's cheeks. His skin is a little scratchy with razor stubble, but so warm and soft. Eren leans into Levi's hold, his own hands drifting down and eyes shutting momentarily.

"I want you to fuck me, please." Eren speaks with a soft hum, perhaps even a whisper.

Levi licks his lips, eyes glinting. One of his hands slip to the back of Eren's neck, giving him a harsh pull to bring their faces closer together. His nose bumps Eren's, their lips brushing dryly. Eren doesn't know how to act, he's never really kissed anyone before. He hesitantly follows Levi's lead, letting his eyes close. Levi closes his lips over Eren's softly, teeth scraping lightly with a playful suckle on Eren's bottom lip. Eren's knuckles tighten on the counter, groaning softly and reciprocating the kiss. Levi's lips are so soft, he tastes like the honey he puts in his tea.

Levi rises to his toes for leverage whilst pulling Eren down against him. Eren has to concentrate to not let his knees buckle. Levi shuffles back slightly, and Eren leans with him in desperation to maintain their kiss. Levi's thigh slides up between Eren's legs, making Eren moan through his nose. His cock throbs against the zipper of his shorts, painfully. He fervently pushes his hips against Levi, to show how much he needs him. 

Levi bites Eren's lip, hard, growling with his thigh grinding against Eren's erection. Eren pulls back to gasp, but his breath is quickly stolen as Levi's tongue invades his mouth. The painful sting on his lip numbs his mind along with the pressure on his cock. Eren's eyes water, reaching for Levi's biceps to hold himself up. Levi's thigh grinding up into his erection has him rutting back like a bitch in heat. All he can think about is Levi, his taste, the hardness of his muscles beneath his hands, and his cock against his thigh. 

Eren's nails dig into Levi's arms, evoking a hiss from him. Levi attempts drawing away, but Eren nips at his bottom lip harshly. They lock eyes as Eren lightens his bite enough to permit Levi to pull away. Levi's thigh slides down Eren's leg, leaving Eren's erection neglected and throbbing yearningly. Levi's lips press together, they're a swollen rhubarb. "Come on," Levi rasps, grabbing Eren by the wrist. Eren grunts back with a curt nod, shuffling after Levi; leaving the pile of glass unswept.

His eyes linger on Levi's hips as they walk, flickering up to the back of his head. He gives Levi's hand a light squeeze, making Levi slow a bit.

Levi peaks up before reaching his bedroom door. Eren's holding his hand still, gently, his thumbs grazing over Levi's knuckles. The tender touch falters, almost in fear that such signs of affection will be rejected. Levi rises to his toes, giving Eren a chaste kiss Eren over his shoulder as his hands blindly fumble for the knob. 

He swivels around as he bumps the door open with his ass, hands splaying over Eren's pectorals and gliding down to the hem of his shirt. He attacks Eren's neck with the scrape of his teeth, dragging his tongue along Eren's skin. He pulls Eren's shirt up as he walks back. Eren complies by taking it from Levi's hands, yanking it over his head and tossing it to the ground. 

He rolls his shoulders, blushing to his ears with a light grin as Levi's hands quickly take to his bare chest. Levi's eyes, for the first time, appear doe with his pupils blown wide in lust. Levi's hands trace Eren's muscles until they back against his bed. Levi's fingers dig at Eren's hips, trading spots with him, only to shove Eren into his bed.

Eren flops back with a grunt, his feet dangling not too far from the ground. He props himself up on his elbows, legs spread with his bulge fully visible. 

Levi stands straight, his hands sliding down his body and into his underwear. Eren shifts back further onto the bed, breath hitched in his throat. Levi glides his undergarments down leisurely, his shoulders pricking together with his hips jutting back. He glances at Eren through his raven bangs, his cock bouncing free from the pull of the fabric against his erection. His cock is thick, his veins prominent with a pink head fully exposed. Levi lets his underwear pool to the floor, stepping out of them.

Eren's fists tighten into the sheets, fixed on Levi's nudity in this proximity. Spying from his window is nothing in comparison to this— he can see all of Levi's details and imperfections. He has a mole on the inside of his thigh, a nick or two in his porcelain skin. He even has the light fuzz of hair on his chest, darkening around his nipples and the base of his cock. 

Levi prowls onto the bed, fingers slipping against the silken fabric and over to Eren. One hand slides behind Eren's back, lying down on his stomach while his other hand finds its way onto Eren's thigh. Eren exhales heavily in awe. His hand drifts up to graze Levi's cheek. Eren traces the sculpt of his cheek bone and the gentle crescent of his eye sockets. Levi blinks slowly, his fingers slithering to the bulge in Eren's pants with a firm grasp. Levi leans into the touch silently, humming as Eren's palm glides against his cheek, past his ears and down his neck.

Levi is transfixed on undoing the zipper of Eren's shorts. Eren's mind is abuzz, admiring the curve of Levi's spine as his hand traverses down his back. His fingertips just reach the dimples of Levi's rump, a tingling yearn residing within them to learn the feel of Levi's ass in his hands. Levi's hips do a small shift, allowing Eren to slip his finger up the crack of Levi's ass. He doesn't seem to mind... 

Levi bends down a bit, nuzzling Eren's cock through his underwear. Levi's hands slide up the length, all the way up to the head and back down again. "You have quite the cock," Levi murmurs, biting at Eren's underwear and allowing his teeth to just pinch at Eren's shaft. Eren's body twitches, hissing aloud.

"P-please," Eren manages to form his words, his hand traveling up Levi's back and to rest on his nape. Levi glances up to him, raising a brow.

"Please don't make me wait," a wet spot formed in Eren's underwear. He can't even contain his excitement that he's already leaking pre-cum with such little attention. 

"Cute," Levi prods the head of Eren's shaft, his sticky essence leaving a thin, string of residue on his finger. Levi can't wait any longer, his cock erect between his thighs for the rubbing. He draws Eren's underwear down in a few tugs. Eren's cock is lying against his abdomen, twitching and throbbing a few inches away from it eagerly. The tip of his cock just pokes out through his foreskin, glistening. He's tan, even down here with the light prickle of hair. Levi wraps his fingers around Eren's girth, peeling back his foreskin gently to get a better look at the tip.

Eren's brows are quirked together, his fingers traveling higher into Levi's hair to grasp a fistful by his scalp. He can feel Levi's breath fanning against him, sending a shiver to rivet up his spine. Levi prods out his tongue, giving Eren's cock a playful flick and kissing underside the head. He's slightly bitter here, but it makes Levi's mouth water to taste more of him. Such a tender, pulsating part of the body, it's so easy to control the rest of the body from this part alone. Eren's thighs tense, he moans lowly, wincing. 

Eren's fragrance hangs heavily by his cock, heat radiating from him. It only excites Levi all the more, his cock rock-hard and throbbing between his legs. Each pulse in his veins working like intoxication to him, heavy eyelids and a covet to feel Eren against his tongue arising. Levi grabs Eren's shorts, tugging them down roughly as he runs his tongue along Eren's length. Eren lifts his hips from the bed just enough to assist Levi, trembling a bit in refrain of jerking at Levi's wetness gliding against him. Pumping Eren's cock, Levi envelopes his lips around the tip and suckles over the slit. Eren bites his lips, squirming with a moan in alarm. 

It's evident that he is the only one who ever touched himself there, prior. His reactions are delectable, watery eyes, trembling body and lips with whimpers every so often. Levi moans in satisfaction as he takes more of Eren's length into his mouth, his girth slightly troublesome as Levi pries his mouth open to accommodate such a size. 

Levi wriggles his tongue underside Eren's cock, hollowed cheeks as he bobs his head up; only to guzzle him back down again adeptly. His mouth is like velvet, heat coursing through Eren's system from head to toe in sensations his hand could never simulate. His fingers tighten in Levi's hair, eyes wrenching shut with his head craning back into a throaty groan. Levi's fingers travel down to Eren's balls, taking them into his palm. He can feel how they tighten from his touch, his thumb massaging over them gently. This works out a steady flow of moans from Eren, varying in pitch. 

"M-Mr..." Eren whines aloud, "your hands and mouth," Eren is cut off by a brisk gasp for air as Levi begins to take him all the way to the base of his cock. Eren wriggles his feet free from his shorts at his ankles, left completely nude. Levi merely hums back, brows furrowing and tilting his head to do more ministrations with his tongue.

His thumb presses into the skin of Eren's testicles, hard, pinching them away from the sack. Eren's hips dig into the bed, eliciting a soft cry. The pain melts into all the more pleasure. One of his knees raise onto the bed, permitting him to lie back completely and cover his mouth. His shoulders still strain away from the bed as Levi pulls off from his cock, sloppily allowing his lips to drag against him. Levi's ring finger curls under Eren's balls, trailing against the tender flat space before his asshole. He smirks, feeling Eren twitch below.

"You've played with this part, haven't you?" Levi asks as his fingers forget Eren's balls, tracing his ringed muscle teasingly. Eren averts his eyes, blushing heavily. That part of him is responsive when his cock is touched, now. He's still a little raw from the night before. Levi huffs out a small chuckle, "your face speaks for you." Levi bows his head, licking at Eren's balls and taking one into his mouth.

Eren's cock convulses, his head pressing back into the bed, "fuuuck," Eren trembles all over, Levi's mouth and tongue edging him into bliss. Levi's hand retreats from toying with Eren's entrance, leaving him with a whimper, to vigorously pump his cock. Eren begins to writhe, crying out "oh fuck!" Over and over again. His abdomen flexes, moaning loudly as Levi slurps on just about the most tender part of his body. "Don't, mmmh," Eren's hips roll, fisting the sheets by his head. "I-I'll cum too early, pl-ease-" Eren's train of thought falls off the rails, filled with lustful blurbs and sensations overloading. The tip of his cock is dribbling in precum, awaiting the next right movement to drive him over climax. Levi pops off his balls with a smack of his lips, sitting up.

Levi's blushing from his ears, cheeks and neck down to his chest. Suppose his fluster is more noticeable with his complexion; but, Eren doesn't have that excuse. Eren manages to look at Levi, midst his moans, he can only feel even more enamor for this man.

"It's your first time anyone has touched you like this, isn't it?" Levi slows his hand, tightening his grip every time his hand reaches the tip of Eren's cock. Eren bites his bottom lip midst a purr of a moan, his whole body feels like liquid fire was dumped into his veins. Suppose Eren's hips thrusting into Levi's hand was evident enough that Levi is somewhere around a first. 

Eren's reactions are far more lewd than Levi could have fantasized. He's gasping with moans, torso twisting and knees bending. Levi devilishly begins to stroke Eren's cock rapidly, swinging a leg over Eren's lap to straddle him. This prevents Eren from writhing or bucking against Levi's hands; utterly at the mercy of Levi's control. Levi swiftly grasps a fistful of Eren's hair, Eren rag dolls in obedience to his movement. 

Levi's cock brushes against Eren's thigh, he's heavy and thick. Levi guides Eren's head to a tilt, exposing Eren's neck for his attacking. Levi automatically latches to sucking on his sweet skin, pulling more groans of satisfaction from him. Levi's grip on Eren's cock tightens at the base, squeezing him briefly to feel the density of his throbbing before racing up to the tip of his cock and abuse its sensitivity once more.

His fist tightens on Eren's scalp, feeling that Eren's body is ready to fall limp. Levi rolls his index and middle finger on either side of the head of Eren's shaft, his thumb coming in to rub the slit. Levi bites into his shoulder, sucking harshly on him. Levi edges him, just as Eren's whines gain in pitch; grasping Levi by the hips to hold himself up, Levi's hand reverts to brutally stroking him and neglecting the end of his length.

"Ahh, ahh! Mr.Ackerman, please-!" Eren jolts as Levi drags his tongue up Eren's neck. Eren can see himself in the mirror behind Levi. Levi's ass is sitting on his heels with a back blank for Eren's marking. He never saw himself so out-of-it that even in this state, he can recognize it. 

"I wonder how the rest of you tastes, if your skin is so sweet up here..." Levi drawls, his words drowning into Eren's mind like white noise. The low huskiness of his voice was all Eren needed to lull him into climax. He'd been on the precipice for some time now with Levi's taunting movements, rendering obtainment of euphoria unpredictable.

Eren's voice breaks off into a cry, eyes wrenching shut as he cums. Ribbons of white spurt onto Levi and Eren's abdomens, some even reaching a height to Levi's clavicle and making him flinch. Eren's head sags against Levi's shoulder, breathing heavily. Levi milks Eren's cock till Eren's juices come to a slowing dribble in his hands. His cock softens only a bit, his sensitivity almost a sense of torture as Levi's fingers still glide up and down the dominant vein of his cock.

Levi draws his hand away, letting Eren's cock thump against his thigh. His hold on Eren's scalp also loosens, sliding past Eren's ear and caressing him gingerly. Levi's hand is covered in Eren's essence, thin, pearlescent strands trembling between his fingers. He closes his hand, letting the liquid slide against his skin before opening it again.

Eren sits up as Levi brings his fingers to his lips, eyes shut and licking from the palm of his hand to his fingertips. The air in Eren's lungs escape him, watching Levi clean the cum from his fingers like a kitten lapping at a tray of milk. Eren grabs Levi's wrist, making him halt. Eren's head  
Tilts, eyes focused on Levi's as he takes Levi's pinky and ring finger into his mouth. 

Levi bites his lip, the taste of Eren's cock still on his tastebuds. Levi lets his hand lax into Eren's hold as Eren bobs his head greedily on his fingers. Eren pulls off his two fingers panting hotly, dragging his tongue over to the next two and sucking over them until clean. Levi rises onto his knees, Eren's cum still sticking to his bare chest. His thumb presses underside Eren's jaw, directing Eren's attention to him firmly. Eren has his own semen at the corner of his lips. Levi glances at his wet hand, clicking his tongue. "Messy." He grumbles before reverting to Eren, leaning in to kiss him heatedly. 

Eren moans against him, their erections brushing against one another's. Levi's hand cradling the side of Eren's neck tightens, ripping Eren away from their kiss. Eren whimpers, chin tilted up from Levi's crushing grip. Levi can feel Eren swallow under his palm, along with his heart rate. Eren is so compliant, even when shown roughness like this. If anything, there's a daring sense of trustworthiness, provoking desires within Levi like pressing his arm into Eren's windpipe while fucking him into oblivion. Eren would probably enjoy it just as much as Levi, if not more.

"Clean up your mess," Levi growls, arching his back slightly as sits up straight. He jerks Eren close to his chest. His grip lightens to wander to Eren's nape and rest there. Eren gulps, the pressure of Levi's hand at his throat remaining in soreness. His cock felt swollen from the rush of blood returning to it as he's able to breathe easily again.

His semen is strewn across Levi's chest, if Levi had been any lower when he came, he could have gotten to see Levi's face covered in cum. Eren does as Levi says, pressing an open-mouthed kiss on Levi's clavicle. He suckles gently, lapping up his own bitter fluid. Levi's index trails under his pectoral as Eren reaches his nipple; silently insisting that Eren pays attention to him there. Eren flicks his tongue across the tender flesh, evoking a hitch of breath from Levi. 

His tongue is cold compared to the heat radiating below Levi's skin, sending shivers to lightly grace his spine and shoulders. Eren's hands wander up Levi's body, admiring the sculpt of Levi's muscles below him. He allows his teeth to scrape on Levi's nipple, biting him lightly and pulling on him with harsh suckles.

Levi groans quietly under his breath, brows knitting together with his lips parting. It's the first noise Eren drew from him, hush but encouraging.

Eren's nails dig into Levi's sides lightly, swirling his tongue over Levi's nipple, the bud getting rosier and swollen from his toying. Eren averts to the next nipple, his thumbs quickly finding the one he suckled on prior and pinching it. Levi moans throatily, grabbing Eren by the shoulders to brace himself.

"Don't forget about, mmh, the rest," Levi grumbles, allowing his neck to arch aside and bask in the sensation of having his nipples played with. His cock twitches, every little scrape of Eren's teeth or rub of his fingers making the air in Levi's lungs feel replaced by butterflies. Eren hums in reply, drifting down to lick up the rest of his mess from Levi's chest. Eren licks down as low as he can go, supporting Levi as he leans back gracefully into a bend. Eren bites into the firm flesh of Levi's upper abdominals, marking him.  
Eren's other hand slips up to Levi's shoulders, pulling him back up. 

Eren's pupils are blown wide, and only in this proximity, Levi notices the light splotches of darker and lighter pigment in Eren's cheeks when blushing. He has freckles. Levi brushes Eren's bangs from his face, caressing Eren's temple. 

"I want you to do as I say," Levi enunciates slowly, Eren nods hypnotically. Levi backs off Eren, guiding Eren by his chin. Eren gets on his knees, hands playing below himself with his ass poked out. He's sitting like a dog, looking up at Levi obediently with his tail between his legs. Levi's cock is only so far from Eren's face, Eren swallows hard, wondering if he should suck it. He has no experience or idea how, it's so thick, he doubts he could even get his mouth open wide enough.

Levi's hand laces into Eren's hair. Eren leans in, nuzzling Levi's thigh lovingly and gravitating upwards. He comes close to nuzzling Levi's cock, but Levi restricts him from doing so. "Ah, no, not there yet," Levi nabs at Eren's ear lightly. Eren whimpers, his nose being stuck into the remnants of his essence on Levi's stomach. Eren gives a breathy whine, opening his mouth for his tongue to drag upward. "Hold your hands behind your back," Levi gives a jut of his chin.

Eren does so, rising on his knees and dipping his tongue into Levi's navel with a swirl. His cock rests on Eren's shoulder, which Eren is sure to give his shoulder a little roll against it. He kisses his way to Levi's hip, licking his lips and swallowing. Levi's abdomen is clean of his semen, but he has a faint glisten where Eren kissed and licked him free of it. He feels a little dirty, on his knees and licking his own cum off another man's body— but it's exciting.

Levi removes his hold on Eren's head— which he hadn't even realized was still there until he misses its absence. Levi shuffles backward, holding out a finger. "Don't move," Levi says before swiveling around. Eren grabs at his dick and strokes himself a bit to Levi's ass without Levi looking. 

Levi strolls up to his dresser, sliding the heavy oak drawer open and carding his hand into it. He pulls out a loop of rope. Eren stops touching himself as Levi looks about to turn around. Levi ponders on the rope a moment, pushing the drawer shut and drawing in a deep breath. He glances over to Eren, who is back in formation with his hands behind his back in time. His thighs are widespread, displaying himself completely to Levi. 

Levi pads back over to Eren, squatting in front of him. Eren sits back a bit, holding the backs of his ankles to sit with an inquisitive look. Levi thumbs the rope in his hands, "I have a fetish," Levi's wrist falls lax over his knee. "I was wondering if you would allow me to tie you up."

Eren's lips part slightly, looking down at the rope and bringing his legs together. His eyes avert between Levi's face in the rope in his hands. He entertains the idea for a moment, chewing on his lip. Levi waits patiently, willing to give Eren all the time he needs to think about it; despite his erection that is aching horribly. 

To be bound and helpless... surrendering himself completely to Levi. It's foreign to him, but it gives him the same intrigued sense of excitement he got from watching Levi in his backyard. Only, this is real. Levi is inches from him, rope in hand, willing to do as Eren asks. To have the rope cut into his skin while he squirms, roughly pulled around at Levi's command. Moments passing, Eren nods. His legs slowly shift back open, sitting up straight again. 

Levi's expression lights up, undoing the loop of his rope and letting an end fall to the ground. "I'll take good care of you," Levi hums, his cheeks are darker than before. He caresses Eren's cheek briefly, searching Eren's face for any doubt or concern. It's hard to pinpoint, arousal over shrouding any other emotion. His hand drops, open, in gesture for Eren to place his hands in his. "If anything makes you uncomfortable or scared, tell me to stop and I will untie you immediately."

"Should I be scared?" Eren quips, placing his hands in Levi's with the purse of his lips. He almost wanted to be, he wanted to consider this deviant... but it's only a drop in the ocean of sins he committed. 

Levi stands up, gripping Eren's wrists and pulling him up. He pauses, raising his brows briefly. "No." Levi yanks Eren closer to him. Eren yelps quietly, staggering over his own feet. Levi's holding onto Eren's wrists tightly, sharing a moment of eye contact before Levi's grip lightens.

"I'll only restrain your hands, something small but enough we can both enjoy." Levi looks down to Eren's wrists, rubbing them affectionately. Eren's veins don't show through his skin, unlike Levi's. He's golden, warm but the beat of his heart still pounds in excitement below the surface. He raises his knee, just to make Eren quiver when he touches his cock. Levi raises one of Eren's hands to his lips, kissing him tenderly in his palms and down to his wrist. "Would you like that?" Levi purrs in a sultry tone.

"Yes," Eren replies breathlessly, his erection being rubbed by Levi ever so slightly.

Levi releases his hold on Eren, "go sit on the bed, keep your hands up for me," Levi twirls the rope in his hand to wrap around his knuckles. His breath just ghosts Eren's neck as he draws away, like the hiss of a viper. Eren's erection dangles back against his thigh from the absence of Levi's knee. His balls are beet-red, swollen. It almost hurts to be given such little stimulation for it to be taken away so quickly, again. Eren holds his hands together, watching Levi turn back for his dresser. 

Eren glances behind himself, shuffling back to the bed and seating himself on the edge patiently. His back is straight, chest up and ass perky. His feet are even parallel to each other. 

Levi cards into his dresser some more, this time grabbing more rope and a set of emergency shears. He strolls back over to Eren with a look of intent on his face. It's as though Levi is just as excited as Eren is, he should be, right? Eren is unsure, searching Levi's face as he kneels down at the bedside to set the rope and shears onto the mattress. Eren's toes curl, refraining from fidgeting anxiously.

Levi splays out the cutters and rope, selecting the rope he twiddled with prior. Eren can't tell, he's nonchalant as ever, but his features are softer than usual. 

"Like this," Levi holds his own wrists up, slightly diagonal from one another with the fleshy part of his arms together. Eren mimics his display, balling his hands into fists. "Good," Levi drapes the rope over Eren's wrist, lacing the twin ends through the bite. He doubles the rope over, the material close on Eren's skin, but not cutting into him. Levi's fingers are dexterous, weaving the rope between Eren's wrists to cinch the rope between. He tugs, eyes flickering up to meet Eren's as he does so.

"How's that feel, too tight?" Levi asks with the wriggle of his finger between the binds. 

Eren cracks a soft smile, unfurling his fingers temporarily and shifting his wrists lightly. The rope is below the joint, much to Eren's prior misconception that it would be there. "It's fine," his head tilts, admiring Levi's handiwork. He did this in minutes while maintaining gentleness. 

"If your hands start to feel limp, numb or bloated, let me know." Levi juts a finger on the bone of Eren's wrist, "there's an important nerve here that leads all the way up your arm. If it becomes damaged, you can lose the usage of your hands."

Eren's brows raise, guilty of his first thought asking himself how he'd beat his dick with no hands. His hands tighten, the vigor in his cock dissipating slowly. Anxiety nets throughout his chest, restricting his lungs. Is it worth the risk? If he listens to Levi, he will be safe, right? He won't let anything bad happen.

"I trust you," Eren affirms aloud, nodding.   
Levi mirrors his nod slowly, his heart skipping a beat. The smallest things that Eren does, from the way he chews on his lip, looks to Levi for all the answers and how he so innocently pours his trust into Levi's hands... it almost makes Levi forget what he's doing, entranced with Eren. 

Levi blinks a couple times to come back to his senses, grabbing the longer strand of rope and untangling it. Eren silently wonders how Levi came into this practice, and if he uses it on himself. Perhaps that's something he will ask another time.

Levi snakes the rope through the loop left between Eren's wrists. He coils the rope around it in a fashion that looks like he's flipping the tether-end over a part held straight like a cord. Levi knots off his coil, wrapping it around his knuckles and giving it a test pull. Deeming it satisfactory, he pushes off the ground, lugging Eren up with him.

Levi raises his arms, pulling Eren's up as he shifts onto the bed. Starting from his knees and rising to his feet, he holds Eren's hands above his head. Eren glances up, realizing that there are metal bars encompassing the bed with one in the middle. How did he miss that before? 

Levi weaves the rope through one of the bars, pulling Eren's arms up higher. Eren whimpers quietly, the strain on his neck to look up exasperating itself. His head retreats to a sulk on his shoulders. Levi pulls the rope down like he would to a pulley, the material grinding against the iron surface. Eren is forced to rise to his toes, his back and tailbone giving a silent, satisfying crack or two. 

Levi's groin is close to Eren's face like this, Eren can still see his tumescence in his peripheral view. Levi's hand finds itself under Eren's chin, his fingertips encouraging him to look up. Levi's hair is in his face, fallen from the backs of his ears and shadows in his face. It only stresses the stoic frown he wears at all times, but doesn't retract from the softness in his eyes and cheeks. Levi caresses Eren from his throat, chin and to his cheeks. Their body language speaks for them, Eren is attentive, may as well be purring if he could while Levi is periodically checking if he's okay, if he still wants this.

Levi pulls the rope down harder. Eren's brows wire together with a voiceless moan, standing high on the balls of his feet. He grips the coil between his hands to prevent his binds from cutting into him. Eren's eyes don't dare to shift from Levi's in determination, biting his lip and giving an audible huff through his nose.

The corners of Levi's lips curl up wickedly, reverting to knotting the rope. He tugs on it to ensure it's secure, his fingers trailing down the cord as he descends from the bed. Feet hitting the floor, he steps back a bit. His eyes carnivorously drink in Eren's appearance from behind. He has tan lines from wearing his shorts when working outside, but not too evident. His ass cheeks are tight like this, body suspended and balancing on his toes. 

Levi gravitates forward, hand outstretching for his fingertips to find Eren's shoulder blades. Eren tenses, a shiver visibly rattling him from tailbone, to his fingertips. Levi traces down his spine, shuffling in closer with his hand nearing Eren's ass. His breath fans against Eren's nape, his palms sliding over Eren's ass. 

Eren's wrists fidget with his head dropping low, sighing softly as Levi's hands wander over the plumpness of his ass. His palms memorize every detail, the dimples of Eren's back, the baby-ish chunks he has below his cheeks and the sculpt of his thighs starting below his soft flesh.

Knees pressing together, a hum reverberates in Eren's throat. Levi's hands are so gentle, gliding over his body, his thighs and to the front of him. It's soothing, despite the goosebumps that rise over his skin like static electricity. Levi's body presses against his, and Eren is able to distinguish the hardness of Levi's cock on the back of his thigh. 

Eren attempts craning back to look at Levi, the mirror to his other side. He looks in the opposite direction, spotting Levi in it against him. Only their backside is visible. His ivory skin against Eren's sun kissed skin... a head full of raven hair and only reaching the height of Eren's shoulder blades. 

The pair of hands silently moving up Eren's chest brings his attention forward. Levi's hands slowly slithering up his body brings more air to fill Eren's lungs, jutting his chest out into their grasps. 

"Like this..." Levi drawls, rising to his toes to whisper huskily at the back of Eren's ear. "You're completely surrendered to me," Levi drags his tongue up Eren's nape in a playful manner, his hands cupping Eren's pectorals. Levi allows his teeth to scrape Eren's skin when temporarily drawing in a breath of retreat on his shoulder; only to flick his tongue on Eren's ear. Eren jolts at that. "You have no idea, how long you've been tempting me..." Levi's fingers pinch at Eren's nipples, rolling and twisting them to a swell. Levi squeezes Eren's nipples harshly, drawing out a broken whine. Eren dances in attempts to instinctively curl up and hide his chest. His toes barely support his squirming. 

"Mr. Acker-mman..." Eren whimpers, his nipples being pulled on drives him wild. He simply doesn't know how to take it, pleasure or pain, the sensation lies somewhere in between or even far off in the distance. Before he can ponder on how to process it, Levi's fingers retreat from his chest and to his hips. His fingers dig lightly into Eren's flesh.

Eren's nipples still throb, the pain lingering in them like Levi's fingers never left. They're tingling, too, rising the question of Eren really likes this part of him toyed with if his body is responding to it like this. It's almost like he wants to ask Levi to touch them again, just to take the ache away. He doesn't dare to ask, wanting to know the next place Levi might touch.

Levi's breath ghosts down Eren's back, his shoulder blades pinching together with a tremble. Levi presses a kiss there. He rests his cheek, running his hand up and down Eren's back with a lax wrist. He presses his thumb in the dimples of Eren's back. "It must be so hard always working outside for me," he rubs Eren in a circular motion and pressing down into his tailbone. Eren moans quietly, muscles giving a twinge. "Bent over, knees in the dirt and the sun on your back," Levi draws back, supplying the same treatment to the complimentary side.

Levi's hands work to wash away Eren's prior anxieties. Any uncertainty or worry being lulled to a calm as Eren's muscles loosen up. Eren melts into Levi's form, his biceps and shoulders relaxing. Levi continues pressing his thumbs toward Eren's spine as he drives them upward. His bones give away to a few silent pops of realignment. Eren didn't know he'd need a massage till now, and it's just about the most luxurious thing ever. Levi moves up to Eren's neck, and Eren's head falls limp in his hold. 

Compliant to every rub, the tendons below his skin warm and stretch. Eren groans under his breath as Levi's thumbs dig into the crook of his neck and between the bones in just the right way. "Do you like that?" Levi asks quietly, content with spoiling Eren.

"Yes," Eren replies breathlessly, "please rub my arms, those hurt the most," He fidgets slightly, bowing his head down. Levi grunts, his hands dipping down Eren's shoulder blades and to his arms. Eren's biceps are thick and hard, the cut of his muscles prominent when taught above his head. Levi licks his hips, heart pounding hard in his chest with admiration. His lungs are frozen as well, gliding his grip up as high as he can and back down again.

Eren's eyelids feel heavy, fingers locked at the rope above his head. His head is light, despite hanging on his shoulders. Levi's fingers curl at Eren's elbows, turning Eren slightly. He nuzzles at Eren's shoulder, peeking around Eren's side to look up at him. Eren stares in a trance as Levi bumps his nose against his. He lets his body succumb on instinct. His eyes fall shut with little thought, accepting Levi's lips against his and his tongue that hungrily invades his mouth.

Nails dragging down Eren's body, Levi departs from the kiss. Eren is slow to react, merely licking his lips lustfully. Levi guides him back to his prior direction, using this time to sneak down to his knees. He admires every nick of a scar, glint of a pigment and the fuzz of Eren's hair leisurely.

His cock throbs with intrigue as his attention turns to Eren's ass. He double takes upward if Eren is aware of what he is about to do. He grabs Eren by the thighs, pulling his flesh apart slightly to spot his heavy cock and balls between his legs. His cock is still swollen, but hanging. Levi lightly squeezes Eren's thighs, sitting back onto heels of his feet. He cups Eren's ass in both hands from the bottom of his cheeks. 

His thumbs slip in between, splaying Eren to expose his little hole. He's visibly tight, the skin darkening at the orifice. He's clean, hairless here. There's even a glint of wetness there as an indication he cleaned himself earlier. Does Eren always prepare himself before he comes over? Levi kisses at the small of Eren's back before dragging his tongue down all the way through Eren's crevice. 

The sudden wetness quickly brings Eren to his senses, knees buckling and toes rising. Levi already closes his lips over Eren's entrance, burying his face between Eren's ass cheeks while groping them simultaneously. His tongue works in a rolling motion, sucking harshly on the opening.

"A-ah?" Eren's unfamiliar to the sensation, his entrance twitching against Levi's tongue reflexively. His endorphins nearly jump in his veins, the warm, loose feeling he had before transforming into an elastic burning. "L..." Levi's name is on the tip of his tongue, but remorse rushes through him. He hasn't admitted to knowing it, and even now, he fears the repercussions if Levi was to find out how. Eren bites his tongue, reinforcing Levi's surname in his head. His body trembles, along with the breath he exhales.

Levi hums through his nose, sucking voraciously and wriggling his tongue into Eren's entrance. His hand gravitates to his own arousal, grabbing at his balls and cock. The harder he presses his tongue against Eren's asshole, the more he clenches down and proceeds to get vocal.   
Eren feels his whole backside consumed in a frenzied rivet of heat. He feels so vulnerable with Levi's tongue lapping at him back there. It's far beyond what he could have imagined, or what his fingers could have gave him. 

He nearly goes cross eyed with a breathy moan as Levi's tongue swirls around his tight hole. Levi's hand smacks over one of Eren's cheeks, squeezing it and jiggling it against his face. Levi spreads Eren open, pulling back a moment to appreciate how he has flushed red here, glistening in Levi's saliva. Levi spits onto him, rubbing his thumb over Eren's entrance in an up-and-down motion. He uses both hands to keep Eren splayed, pressing his thumb against Eren's asshole experimentally. He has no intention of jamming it in if Eren doesn't feel ready for it, but from the way he's twitching and moaning, he can take a shot.

With one prod, Eren whines, not giving way at first; but, Levi's fingertip manages to wriggle into him slightly. Eren bites down onto his lip, enduring the subtle burn of being penetrated when he's this excited. Levi's finger glides right into him, all the way to his knuckle. Eren's mouth is left agape, feeling Levi's thumb press against his inner walls and twirl inside him. Eren hides his face against his arm, somewhat thankful he isn't facing Levi right now. 

Leaning in with the pump of his digit, Levi licks across Eren's entrance, dipping in under his finger and around it to make him quiver. Eren's chest heaves, subconsciously pushing his ass back against Levi's ministrations. Levi draws his thumb out with a pop, quickly delving his tongue into Eren's puckered hole to lap into him. Eren's cock jumps at the sensation, nails digging into the flesh of his own hands. "Fuuuck," Eren rasps out, trying to prevent himself down on Levi's tongue to permit him to reach deeper, but his body works against him. 

Levi draws his tongue out, a trail of saliva connecting him to Eren's entrance whilst he pants. Eren groans quietly from the absence of Levi's tongue, standing higher on his toes in yearn. Levi wipes his lips, grinning. He pushes off the ground, clapping a hand over Eren's ass. Eren jolts, his cheeks slick against one another as Levi jiggles his ass briefly. 

Eren listens to Levi walk away, the floor creaking under his weight. He turns, seeing Levi by his nightstand and opening it to swipe a spindle of condoms and a container of lube. Eren swallows hard, transfixed on the items in Levi's hands as he swivels back around, tossing the condoms onto his bed and shaking the lubricant in his hands. The condoms are large, in golden packets with dark latex inside. His lips part, exhaling with the little breath left in his lungs. He's like a sinuous portrait, hips tilted and eyes glazed over with cheeks flushed innocently. Finality at the pit of his heart that he may finally get what he desires most— Levi.

Approaching Eren, Levi's hand caresses Eren's side, traveling down leisurely. He feels Eren's ribs below his muscles, evident of his youth and that he has yet to fully train his body to a harden. The tenderness of his waist as it curves in slightly in this position, reaching the solidity of his hips last. Eren adjusts into Levi's touch slightly, adjusting his weight on the balls of his feet. They're beginning to hurt, but the pain is dull and tolerable. Just a little longer, he will have to hold, his lust outweighs the pain.

Levi pops open the cap of the lube with this thumb. He tilts it for the viscous liquid to ooze to the opening. Pulling Eren's cheek open to expose his asshole, he gives the container a light squeeze. The liquid pools out like honey without the stick, plopping onto Eren's lower back. Eren shivers, it’s cold. Levi gives a lavish amount, the lube building up like a soft serve ice cream before falling into the cleft of Eren's ass. It coats Eren in its slick, slowly trickling down. Levi closes the lube and sets it down by their feet. He takes his index and presses under Eren's taint, dragging it upward and dipping his digit into the clump of lube. 

He proceeds to smear it over Eren's entrance in sensual, little circles. Eren is aching for any kind of attention again, his hungry-hole quivering occasionally. Levi sucks in a shallow breath, watching his own finger sink into Eren, the tip of his index gliding against Eren's sweet spot upon entry— much further than Levi's tongue and thumb reached prior. Eren's cock twitches, his thighs gravitating towards each other to a steady fidget. 

"Mmh," Eren glances over his shoulder as he wiggles his hips back on Levi's finger with a pout. He silently begs to be toyed with. Levi complies with the draw back of his finger before pushing it back in. Eren's insides convulse around his digit, he can feel the veins of Eren's heart thrumming through the soft tissue.

Levi pulls on his entrance a bit, making enough of an opening to fit his second finger inside. He scissors his fingers, curling downward into Eren's prostate and deliberately rubbing the far edges of his walls around it. His other hand grasps Eren's shoulder, bringing Eren to against his side. Levi builds up momentum with his fingers, gliding them in fluidly and coaxing moans from Eren. It brings a sense of satisfaction on its own to have Levi's fingers inside of him; almost like a wholesome feeling. Something he couldn't of provided to himself with his own hands or the seldom of a toy. He pokes his ass out more as Levi's digits gain momentum, a rhythm of grinding upward on entry and dragging down as it recedes.

Another finger is popped in fluidly, Eren's cunt accustomed to the gain of sizing already, like a trained slut. Levi curiously begins to force his fingers in rougher, and Eren's legs tremble from the action. "Could it be that you like being roughly fucked by my fingers?" Levi growls, pulling Eren down on his shoulder and his restraints groan at the tension. Eren jostles, his hands sprawled from the cutting of the rope into the bones of his thumbs. 

He can't formulate proper words, stuttering. He's absolutely spaced out, hips moving on their own to fuck himself against Levi's touch. Eyes unfocused and inebriated. "M-more, please, more, I want more of you inside me," Eren manages to speak. Every time his prostate is brushed against, a rush of static electricity dances upon the surface of his skin; numbing his limbs.

"Hmph," Levi chuffs, shoving in a fourth finger without grace. Eren takes it just fine, whimpering a bit, but it's exactly what he needed. His eyes roll back a bit, feeling Levi's name come to the tip of his tongue.

The name he fantasized crying out, weeping when whipped or submitted to Levi's dominance... or sighing out when fucking him with Levi's nails raking down his back. "L-Levi!" Eren rasps, squirming and crying like a lost puppy.

Levi's eyes flit up to the back of Eren's head, his fingers still fucking Eren, but all thoughts come to a halt. Even in his veins, a spike rivets through him. Did he hear that correctly? He begins to jam his fourth finger into Eren and make him mewl. 

"I don't recall," Levi murmurs, his cock twitching with a sense of intrigue. He pounds his fingers into Eren's prostate, letting Eren writhe and babble on. Even if Eren can't hear him, he continues. "Ever telling you my name," Levi's voice is brought to a hush, massaging his fingers into Eren's walls slowly. 

Eren's is trembling, struggling to keep his knees up under him. He coos out under his breath. Levi's fingers work into him so smoothly. No matter the roughness they entered with, Levi is capable of petting Eren into a purring mess with fingers that could spindle gold.

Levi draws all his fingers out at once. Eren's breath hitches, afraid to breathe as his body convulses from the emptiness. His eyes focus on the ground, the delusion of pleasure just clearing from his mind enough to think. He gasps, Levi's words reaching his cognizance. Levi shifts off to the side, able to meet eyes with Eren. Levi's shoulders are down, unlike their usual pricked-back display of confidence. But this isn't in a lack of confidence, perhaps comfortability that he knows more than he said before.

Eren's face takes on a look of deceit. His damn red lips and doll eyes might have been enough to convince Levi otherwise. Levi clutches Eren's cock with the shake of his head, watching the slick he used to fuck Eren's ass coat his dick. "You got it off that package, didn't you."

Eren sucks in his stomach with a sharp breath from the sudden attention to his neglected cock. He'll cum a second time round without being properly fucked at this rate. 

Levi takes Eren's lack of a defense as his advancement, a wiry grin stretching across his chiseled features. "The one you stole from me," Levi's grip is tight, to a painful extent. He's got Eren in a cuckold, fingers wrapping down to scoop his balls up into his grip. Eren moans, the pain digging into his veins. His cock throbs, slit wet with precum. He's a slut for it, and his body won't deny it. 

It's all a hunch, Levi knew some of his mail hadn't been making it past the doorstep. He had no way of proving it, and the day they met, he had his suspicions. The coyness in Eren's smile and the timidity in his demeanor was undeniably suspicious. Despite him clearly flustered in Levi's presence, was it the fact he watches him from his window till the weather turns bitter or that Eren was hiding something else. When Levi noticed that a certain toy he was supposed to get never arrived, he was brought to the conclusion that Eren is the culprit. 

"I didn-" Eren trills with the rise of his toes and jut of his abdomen as Levi's grip tightens. His balls are squeezed to a radish hue. Sharp, a nearly searing sensation engulfs Eren's groin area. Levi's other hand rubs gentle circles into Eren's balls, drawing out another moan. The pressure condensed in his testicles roar with tenderness and a bruising pain under the lightest touch or pat. 

"Don't lie, Eren." Levi jiggles Eren's manhood in his hold, letting cock and balls slap together. "Did you open it?" Eren tries to lean his hips forward to alleviate the pull of Levi's hands, but only encourages Levi to release him under one harsh tug— testing the elasticity of Eren's genitals. 

Eren's knees buckle, breathing erratic with his cock shielded between his thighs. Levi's hand caresses the underside of Eren's chin, his thumb finding Eren's bottom lip. He gently raises Eren's face. Eren doesn't comply fully, tempestuous with a look of stone and furrowed brow.   
"It was the toy, wasn't it?" Levi bumps Eren's legs apart, his other hand fumbling for Eren's ass and shoving two fingers into him.

Eren squeaks out a moan, the corners of his vision blurring. His insides clamp to Levi's fingers, his words reaching Eren as though he is underwater. It's hard for him to keep his thoughts straight, Levi's lips are so distracting as he speaks. He leans forward to Levi's face, trying to capture his lips with his. Levi quickly presses his index over Eren's lips and pushes him away. 

Levi's fingers massage into the beginning of Eren's sweet spot. Eren eagerly tries to get Levi to sink his fingers in till his knuckles in futility. There's no sense in denying how filthy he is at this point; how much worse could he possibly get? "Yes, yes! Mmore, please just stop teasing me! Ah!" Eren's hips gyrate in a smooth rhythm against Levi's digits— like a sensual invitation with a hooded gaze. 

A trill of excitement runs down Levi's spine, the thought of Eren using his toys to fuck himself entering his mind. It'd explain why he is so soft here, a freshly fucked ass that doesn't need much prep. 

Levi grabs Eren's hips and jams his fingers in deeper. Eren's back arches with the crane of his head in a moan. He's finger-fucking Eren hard enough to push Eren's body against his, their hard cocks pressed against one another. "Did you use it? fuck your tiny boy-cunt with it with me in your thoughts?" Levi's painting a picture in his head, only he wants it right in front of him, right now. However he isn't so cruel as to expect Eren to play with silicone right now when he's this hungry for cock.

Tears begin to well at the corner of Eren's eyes, grinding his cock against Levi's abdomen in covet for any sort of friction. He can control it, his arms slack above his head and muscles trembling; he starts sobbing. He can't cum from just this, no matter how powerfully Levi's rough fingers abuse the tender spot inside him. He needs to be filled to the brim with none other than Levi's thick cock. 

Guilt licks at Levi's conscience when Eren begins to weep, he's overstimulated without orgasm. He bumps his forehead against Eren's, grunting to gain his attention. Eren pants, wet eyes gleaming as he looks to Levi. Levi's head tilts, ghosting his lips against Eren's before locking together. Eren's whimpers and whines are muffled, his legs no longer able to support himself. Levi's fingers abandon fucking Eren, shifting back without breaking their kiss to fumble for the shears. 

Tears intermingle with the honeysuckle of Eren's lips, hot breaths exchanged with one another and teeth skimming tongues. Finding the shears, Levi reverts to his place prior, gripping Eren's wrists by standing on the tips of his toes. Eren barely manages to keep up with Levi, accepting Levi's tongue to push his back. The blade is guided between Eren's wrists, cutting through the rope roughly.

Eren collapses into Levi's arms, breaking the kiss with a cry. Levi tossed the blades away in time to encircle his arms around Eren. Eren's arms are like sandbags, heavy around Levi's body as he clings to him to try to stand back up on his fawn-like legs.

"Are you oka-" Levi begins to ask, but is cut off by Eren's lips colliding with his again. Levi groans against Eren's lips, not given any time to react. He is working on instincts with Eren's ferality. Eren is too exhausted to work the rest of his body, limbs numb and tingling, but he still ensues the soft addicting taste of Levi.   
Levi's nails rake down Eren's flesh, scooping Eren up into his arms. Eren is much larger than him, Eren's thighs nearly engulfing the entirety of Levi's sides as they hook around him limply. 

Backing into the bed with Eren in his arms, Levi boosts Eren up higher; gripping his ass and kissing him harder. He falls onto the bed, and Eren's arms are caging either side of his head on their downfall. Eren slowly crawls up into Levi's lap, who is pinned beneath him. Their faces are barely centimeters apart, the pounding of their hearts taking sound. Eren shakily begins to push himself back up. Levi is eager to comply with a kiss, hands wandering up Eren's hips. Eren firmly grabs the back of his neck, strength returning to him gradually. Levi is froze, wordlessly impressed with a sneer of his chin. Eren has got him like a cat by its nape, reaffirming his grip as he sits up fully. 

Levi's cock is poking between his ass cheeks. He settles his hips down onto it, licking his lips. He looks down to his wrist, it's red with flakes of skin peeled back in a burn. It hurts to move his wrist, but it is oddly exciting. The marks are satisfying to see, as Levi can agree, transfixed on the burns. They're beautiful in a way Eren can't describe, like the petal of a rose that is dying-- hints of black under the flesh where blood bubbled to the surface but was smeared into a scab. 

Eren's hand slowly slides to the front of Levi's neck, pausing there as though to be asking permission. Levi gives a languid nod. Eren's palm constricts at Levi's throat, fingers clenching into the sides of his neck and forcing Levi back down. Levi's teeth bare, grabbing onto Eren's wrists with a choked gasp. His feet lift from the ground, squirming as he allows the pressure from Eren's hands build up until his temples throb. Levi's back arches away from the bed, his cock jumping in thrill. His vision blurs slightly, pawing up to Eren's shoulders to flip him over. He breaks Eren's chokehold away from his throat with his forearm. Eren whines in response, utterly lax as Levi shoves him further up the bed to be fully shadowed by Levi looming over him. 

He fists at the sheets of Levi's bed, legs open wide with his cock against his tummy. Levi's veins are prominent against his forehead, hair a mess with sweat visible where it wasn't before. He pants, gently brushing Eren's cheek with his knuckles. His cock is angry-looking between Eren's thighs, as he guides it to glide against Eren's. Eren reaches down, spreading his asshole open. Slick strings from the top and bottom of his reddened entrance. Eren's other hand reaches to cup Levi's face as well. 

"Come closer," Eren mumbles, guiding Levi's head down. Levi obliges, bending down till his ear is by Eren's wet lips. Eren presses a kiss to his temple, "Please fuck me," Eren purrs back. His teeth latch at the lobe of Levi's ear, pulling the elastic flesh down till it snaps back from his bite. He flops back against the bed, circling his entrance with his index. Levi stares down at him a moment, drinking in his debauched appearance. He wants to remember it forever. Eyes tearing away, he takes the spindle of condoms into his hold. He tears off two packets and sets the rest aside. He shreds them open one at a time, the first one he rolls over his girth with a fisted-grip. the next he pulls out from the packaging more carefully, glancing at Eren briefly before taking his cock into his hand. He glides it down over Eren's cock, two fingers sprawled at the base to keep it standing up. 

Eren cups his balls, biting onto his bottom lip in anticipation. Levi aligns himself to Eren's asshole, rolling the tip over the little muscle. Pressing in, his eyes travel up Eren's body. Watching Eren's chest raise from the bed and hips tilt with a low whine. Levi watches for any sign of discomfort or pain, going slow. Eren reaches up and fists a hand into his hair, eyes clenching shut. 

His cherry lips apart, sighing out in satisfaction. Levi sinks into him perfectly, his thick erection filling him to the brim.   
Eren's insides suck him in so deliciously, his cock fully disappeared into him. A thumb juts into the flesh of Eren's ass to pull it back for Levi to get a better view of Eren's asshole stretched to accommodate his size. 

Toes curling, Eren flushes with averted eyes. "Don't look at it,"

"Eren, I literally ate your ass," Levi quips, his digit gliding up Eren's taint. 

Eren scoffs, a brilliant smile taking to those lips of his. His smile quickly fades as Levi begins to draw out of him,   
"Aah?" He gives a slightly confused trill, trembling with his cock twitching in elation. Levi massages his thumb into Eren's gouch, finding the bulging formation of his erection through the flesh.

He bows down, pushing himself back into Eren's tightness. "Do you feel me deep inside of you?" Levi murmurs as he runs his tongue up Eren's neck. Levi rocks his hips fluidly, milking out a string of moans from Eren. "If you hadn't of fucked your slutty little hole before coming here, I might have been worried about breaking you," a hastened thrust causes their skin to clap together. Levi groans under his breath, Eren is clenching down on him the harder he's penetrated. 

Eren's hands find Levi's biceps, barely able to wrap around their girth. He looks Levi dead in the eye, moaning quietly and grinding his hips back fervently.

"Looks like you'll just have to work harder to break me," Eren's hand travels up Levi's arm and to the back of his neck, guiding Levi so that they lips make come together. Oddly, the kiss is tender. The harder Levi slams his cock into Eren, the more affection he pours into his kiss.

Levi's hands find themselves at Eren's hips, sliding under his ass to lift him from the bed to fuck him deeper. Eren parts from the kiss as his mind is put into a haze, struggling to keep his voice down. 

Levi bites onto Eren's bottom lip briefly as he moans. He turns Eren's hips to a side, gripping Eren by the backs of his knees to transition onto the rest of his side. Eren hums, utterly pliant and his arms tuck under his head and drape over the bed in this new position. His balls, cock and all are squeezed between his thighs like plump little fruits. Levi holds onto Eren's thighs, drawing his hips back excruciatingly slow. 

"Look at me," Levi growls, reaching to cup Eren's face roughly, thumb digging to Eren's cheek so he can see those emerald eyes while he's getting fucked. He brushes Eren's hair away from his forehead, he's so beautiful being unraveled like this.

Eren's heart is working like a jackhammer in his chest, Levi's cock pounding inside him with a rush of pleasure jarring him every time. His prostate feels swollen, sensitive and making him want to scream every time Levi hits it. Levi's muscles flex powerfully as he breathes, all traveling down to his abdomen where Eren can see his cock fucking his sloppy ass before disappearing over the horizon of his hips. One of Eren's hands go down between his legs, pulling his cock and balls from his thighs to play with himself.

Levi moans involuntarily, panting hard as Eren's ass tightens around him. "God, fuck, Eren," Levi's hips act on their own, rutting and grinding into Eren as his cock feels to be sucked in. His teeth are bared slightly, their skin smacking together wetly and sweat accumulating on the surface of their flesh. Eren feels his heart freeze a moment as Levi's eyes glint whilst meeting his through a blink; electricity coursing through Eren's veins. 

Suddenly every traction inside of him feels to be a hundred times more sensitive with convulsions. "Levi!!!" Eren trills, stretching his back against the bed and gripping the sheets. The poor bed is probably digging grooves into the floor like this. "I'mm-!" Eren's voice is cut off by his high-pitched gasps for air, the pleasure boiling up inside him. He groans with the roll of his eyes, "Mmr.... Aackermannn," Levi lets go of Eren's face, pausing his thrusts a moment to completely flip Eren over without taking his cock out. Eren flops onto his belly. Levi shoves him into the bed under his weight. Eren can't move at all like this, his ass perked up for Levi's use and a foot in the air while the other digs into the bedding. Levi plows his hips ferociously, pounding Eren into what he feels like, a puddle of goo. His cheek against the blankets, the breath of his moans fanning against his own skin hotly. 

Like this, Levi plunges inside him with bruising force. Levi drives his knuckles into the bed, holding his torso up while his abdomen rolls into his thrusts. He grunts every time he sinks to the base of his cock. 

"I'm gonna cuumm!" Eren's knees tuck under him a bit, subconsciously shying away from the sensory overload rocking throughout his system. 

"I'm pretty close, too," Levi's head lulls on his shoulders, grabbing Eren by the arms and pulling him back. Eren hollers as he's forced into a backbend, his shoulder blades pinned together with Levi's crushing grip on his arms. 

Eren's poor cock squished into the mattress. Crying out, the pounding of Levi's cock pushes him over the precipice of climax. His insides clamp to Levi's bludgeoning length, fire emanating below the surface of his flesh. His cock stings by the tip, balls tingling as they constrict. Being pulled into this position hurts like hell, but renders him to simply take whatever Levi gives. Eren cums in bursts, his thighs beginning to twitch. He loses his voice, pleasure clawing inside him until it's released into pure bliss. All of the adrenaline in his veins shoots from head to toe like a wave crashing against a shore. 

Levi plows away at him relentlessly. His body jostles as his ears ring, vision blurry. His condom fills up with ribbons of white, the bubbled tip heavy and full. His entrance is lax and accepting, unable to tighten or twitch right now.

Levi's grip is slipping, lowering Eren back into the bed. Eren babbles mindlessly, eyes glassy and Levi's name tumbling from his lips midst whimpers. "Mr.Ackerman, Mr... Ackermanh..." Eren hasn't gotten the time to recuperate from orgasm at all. The undertow of euphoria almost like a sense of torture now, riveting through him so powerfully he's a lump of putty beneath Levi. 

Hissing between his teeth, Levi draws his cock out from Eren's abused, little ass. His chest is tight, the strength in his own body fleeting. His fingers fumble to grab his cock, eyes glued to Eren. He tears off the condom, knotting it over his finger dexterously and flicking it elsewhere onto the bed. His hand then reflexively wraps at his dick, pumping it with fervor. His other hand grabs at Eren's ass, pulling his reddened cheeks apart so he can get a view of his gaping hole. 

Levi would purr if he could, humming lowly under his breath in satisfaction with his work. His thumb presses against Eren's asshole, it twitches in response. He pulls it open a bit, able to see into Eren's insides. He's so pink in there, glossy with lubricant. A little bit of redness of blood vessels mixed in as well. Toes curling, Levi's thoughts drift. The heat in his cheeks burning more intensively than be for. His knees feel ready to give out below him. 

Head snapping back, Levi gives a strangled moan as he ejaculates. He peeks down midst his moans, not wanting to miss his essence painting Eren's messy ass. Levi's muscles clench, milking his cock to the very last drop of cum to dribble directly down onto his bed.  
He struggles to get his next breath in, trembling and swallowing dryly. His cum is dripping down Eren's ass crack, all the way to his balls. Levi plops back onto his knees, grip slowing on his shaft as the tumescence dissipates.

Eren's arms slip under himself, chewing on his lip as the thrum in his ears calms down. Hints of embarrassment sting at his cheeks, feeling like a whore being cum-splattered like this. He can feel the stick of Levi's seed, spit and sweat on his backside... and in a way it is fulfilling. He's afraid to turn around, unsure what to do, or even to admit to the reality that he lost his virginity. 

Head tilting aside, Levi's hand traverses the subtle curves of Eren's side. His thumb gently rubs into the muscles on Eren's shoulder blades. Eren hisses with a fidget reflexively. 

"How do you feel?" Levi's tone is much softer than Eren has heard before. It's caring, if almost remorseful. Levi rakes his hair away from his face. 

"Like I got hit by a truck," Eren grumbles, earning a silent chuckle from Levi. He considers it a compliment. Eren shifts to turn over, his limbs like jelly. Levi reaches to help, gently grasping Eren by the sides of his ribs. Levi shifts around to sit facing the edge of the bed as Eren turns over. His knees pressed together, hiding the cum between his cheeks as he sits on his rump. Levi doesn't seem to care about dirtying the sheets— because Eren will surely clean them later. 

Eren rag dolls up, shoulder-to-shoulder with Levi. Eren's lashes look dewy, thick from tears and the tip of his nose is blushed. His eyes are nearly luminous. They slowly take in Levi's body beside him, from his limp cock against his thighs, his trimmed pubic hair, belly button, abdominals, chest and collarbones. He's so beautiful up close, even with sweat catching the light against his skin.

Eren's fingertips crawl onto Levi's thigh, glancing up to him inquisitively. Levi's brow raises, but he nods anyways. Eren swallows hard, letting his palm fully take place on Levi's thigh. The sex, Levi's taste, his cock, his intensity that is nearly intoxicating... it's all wonderful— blissful— but Eren didn't get the chance to sit back and admire Levi up close. At least, not quite like he wanted to.

Eren's hand runs up his leg, to the crease of his hips and up his stomach. Levi's stomach goes concave over the fluttering touch. Eren smiles softly, tracing Levi's belly button with his index. Just below Levi's belly button begins the patch of pubic hair. To be god-honest, Eren wants to have his face smashed into them with Levi's cock violating his throat.

Levi watches Eren's hands glide up his torso attentively. It's soothing, but Levi's heart beat escalates all the while. Eren bends down, those big fucking eyes tearing into Levi's core in all ways pleasant and captivating. Eren presses a small, experimental, kiss to the underside of Levi's pectoral. It's slow, languid in the way he presses his lips down and holding himself there. The smack of his lips as he pulls away gentle, his hands slithering up to splay over Levi's chest— making Levi feel desired in a way he can't quite explain. Looking at him like he's special... with adoration.

The burns on Eren's wrists come to Levi's attention again, gently grasping both of his hands and holding them together. "I should go run the shower," Levi murmurs, thumbs massaging the top of Eren's hands.

Eren turns to sit on his knees, nuzzling in on Levi's neck with a hum. "Nooo," he whines quietly. Levi's grip on his hands wain. "Just a while longer," Eren takes Levi by the shoulders, smiling against Levi's neck before giving him a wet kiss there. He doesn't want this to end, he wants to lavish in this moment for as long as he can. 

Eren's rump raises as he crawls over Levi. Eyes locked with one another as he pushes Levi to lie back into the bed. "I want to see you..." Eren breathes, Levi's cum seeping down his ass and balls. The cum reaches the condom still wrapped at his flaccid cock, the latex slipping down for both of their essences to intermingle. "All of you," Eren states breathily, leaning down to close his lips over Levi's. Levi moans quietly into the kiss, draping an arm over Eren's nape with the swell of infatuation in his chest. 

Eren is more dangerous than he anticipated, rawly seductive, fiery and pure. All the things that strike Levi so powerfully, he is nothing against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it... ;) Wonder what my next story will be? oh! y'all wanna hear a funfact? Mittens was based off my first cat, she only had one eye and grew up with me as a kid. Speaking of cats... I do have an idea for my next story. It will be short like this one, too. But i'm not sure if i will actually complete it/ do it. suppose only time will tell!


End file.
